


Thundering Love

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken, Coming Out, Friendship, Hurt, Lightning - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poems, Sadness, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought that Niall of all people would be okay with him being gay because they have been friends forever but as it turns out, Harry was wrong. What's even worse is that Harry is in love with Niall and now he knows that Niall will never feel the same about him. Harry has been moping around for days, thunderstorms ringing about which describes his mood perfectly and all Harry wants to do is die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of rain hitting the roof was lulling me to sleep. I had been crying for the past few days for reasons that I would rather not say. The rain was an exact feeling for how I was doing today.

A bolt of lightning ripped through the darkened sky and brightened up the room. There was an echo of a loud “crack” from the lightning, followed by a loud roar of thunder. Thunderstorms were my favorite thing, even when I am in the worst of moods, it somehow makes me feel better.

I am curled up in a ball on my bed, thoughts of everything that has happened today running thick through my mind. I was getting so lost in thought when a knock sounded on my door.

“Go away!” I shout.

The knock comes again and then I hear a familiar voice, a voice that I really didn’t want to hear.

“Harry, please let me in,” the voice rings out.

Tears start to come down my face again. The person for all my misery was standing behind the door. What kind of shit for person shows up like that and expect everything to be alright.

“I say go away! I don’t want you here Niall!” I shout again.

I hear him try the handle and when it doesn’t budge I hear him sigh.

“Harry please let me in, we need to talk,” he pleads with me. I can hear a hint of sadness in his voice and for a moment I feel guilty but I quickly push it away.

“NO! Go away Niall, I don’t ever want to talk to you again!” I scream.

I can hear him curse and then hear his fading footsteps retreating down the hallway. I sigh, thank god he left, I really didn’t want to deal with him.

Another crack of thunder echoes throughout the house and a bolt of lightning rips through the sky again. I sit up in my bed and peer around my room.

It had gone unmanaged the past couple of days, ever since that incident a few days ago. Let’s just say it was between Niall and I and it didn’t turn out too well. Love really sucks and whoever said to never miss opportunities to tell someone how you feel should go to hell because it wasn’t true at all; my life would have been a whole lot better if I never would have told him.

The rain continues to pour outside and I can hear it hitting the roof, my eyes begin to droop and for the first time in days, I am able to fall asleep.

*-*

My mother forces me to go to school, saying that I shouldn’t sit around in my room and mope all the time. I get up from bed, get dressed and begin the lonely walk to my high school.

It is raining again today; it has been raining really ever since my confession to Niall all those days ago. It feels like Mother Nature is taking pity on me and letting all my emotions fall from the sky in sad and depressing water droplets.

I look at the ground as I am walking the familiar roads and you can literally see thousands of worms that have made their way up from the ground. It really is quite disturbing and I am afraid of stepping on them. I sigh and try to dodge as many of them as I can but to no avail as I step on one and squish it, killing it and somehow wishing that it was me dying and not the worm.

The buildings of my school come into view and I can see all the kids running inside trying to avoid the rain and at this point I am completely soaked from the rain but I honestly don’t care. I make my way inside and I can hear people whispering about me. They all must have found out about my confession to Niall and were talking amongst themselves about it.

I open my locker and throw my bag inside and grab my books for my first class of the day. I slam my locker shut.

Thunder can be heard echoing throughout the school and it calms me down instantly. I trudge my way to my class and make my way to the back of the room. I sit down and start to scribble in my notebook, writing poems like I am accustomed to.

_The rain falls down_   
_piercing through my heart like a thousand knives_   
_I move on from you_   
_A slow and steady process_   
_You cut me_   
_Cut me like a knife cuts an object_

_You haunt me in my dreams_   
_You haunt me in my nightmares_   
_I see your smiling face_   
_I see your majestic blue eyes_   
_You are like a drug_   
_A drug that I am addicted to_

_I cried today_   
_Cried like a thundering rain_   
_Emotions shake through my entire body_   
_Rocking me directly to the core_

_I move on from you_   
_A drug that I am addicted to_

Tears fall from my cheeks and land on the poem that I am writing. It hits close to home, letting all my emotions out on to the page.

The bell soon rings, dismissing us from class. I gather up my things and head to my locker once again.

I hear another roll of thunder echo throughout the school again and then see a bolt of lightning streak through the darkened sky.

I open my locker and throw my stuff back in and spin around when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

My face falls when I see that it is Niall standing there.

“Oh, it’s you,” I say with venom in my voice.

Niall’s smile fades and he looks at me hurt.

“Why are being like this Harry?”

I scoff at him and just walk away but was stopped by Niall grabbing my wrist.

“I said, why are you being like this Harry?” he asks again.

At this point I can’t hold my emotions in anymore and blow up on him.

“Why am I being like this Niall? Hmm, let me think. Oh, how about maybe it has something to do with the fact that I told you I was gay and you were completely disgusted with me. You looked at me with complete hatred and it made me feel like I didn’t belong here. How about the fact that I thought my best friend of all people would be the one to accept me, but no, he doesn’t. How about the fact that I have been in love with my best friend for years and my feelings for him went unrequited when I came out and he didn’t support me. Maybe that is the reason why I am like this Niall!” I spit at him.

I turn around and walk away, leaving him to wallow in the words that I said to him.

Tears were falling down my face because I was hoping, just hoping that he would stop me again from walking away but he didn’t, he just let me walk away, confirming to me that he doesn’t feel the same way about me like I feel about him.

Thunder rips through the halls of the school again and goes straight to my heart. Suddenly, my breathing became shallow and I was struggling to stand. An intense pain ripped through my chest and I dropped my things onto the ground. I scream and collapse on the ground.

I hear footsteps running down the hall. My breathing starts to slow down and the last thing that I see before my world turns to black is a set of blue eyes looking at me, welled up with tears.


	2. Thundering Love Part 2

My eyes flutter open and I look around to check my surroundings. I notice a medical thing on the wall and several containers that contains stuff that nurses would use. I realize that I am in the school nurses office but that is not what bothers me, what bothers me is the person that is sitting next to me in a chair.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I snarl at him.

He looks at me with hurt in his eyes, there are tears forming in them and I quickly wanted to take back what I had said.

“Why are you being like this Harry?” Niall asks me so softly I could barely hear him.

I sigh and pinch my nose. I thought that I already went over this with him.

“I thought I already told you this Niall. You are disgusted by me and that is really hard to live with. To think that your best friend that you have had since you were five years old is disgusted because you like the same sex is really hard to swallow. I was really hoping I wasn’t going to wake up, I would be better off dead.” I tell him.

Another flash of lighting rips through the darkened sky followed by a loud crack of thunder. It shakes the school with such force and I wonder how close the storm actually is.

He looks up at me, and I don’t see one hint of disgust in his eyes, instead I see something else. There is a twinkle in his eyes that I have never noticed before, which is funny because I used to stare into Niall’s eyes all the time. There are tears that are filling his eyes again and I open my arms to show him that I still care.

He climbs into my embrace and cries into my chest. I stroke his back and play with his hair. I whisper softly to him, calming him down with comforting words. I can hear his sobbing start to stop and all that I can hear now is sniffling.

“You wouldn’t be better off dead because you would have one person that would deeply miss you Harry,” he tells me.

I scoff.

“My mother doesn’t count Niall,” I tell him with a chuckle.

He looks up at me and before I know it his lips are crashed onto mine. It comes at a shock and it takes me a second to respond but I do. Our lips mold together perfectly. I deepen the kiss and thread my fingers through his hair. He bites my lower lip which causes me to moan and he darts his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues do a dance with each other and our kissing becomes more intense. Niall pulls away so that he can catch his breath.

“I wasn’t talking about your mother Hazza,” he responds after he catches his breath. He smiles at me and I realize what the twinkle was about in his eyes, it was his love for me.

How could I not see it before? Maybe he wasn’t disgusted by me but actually surprised that I had feelings for him that he thought he only had for me?

“Are you saying that all this time you weren’t disgusted by me at all?” I ask him.

He just smiles and pulls me in for another kiss.

“I could never be disgusted by you Hazza, I love you,” he says.

My heart beats quicker and I hear a loud crack of lightning followed by a booming thunder. He loves me?

“You love me?” I ask him.

He blushes and buries his head in my chest. It is by far the cutest thing that I have ever seen. I nuzzle my head with his and smile.

“I love you too Ni,” I tell him.

He looks up at me and I capture his lips with mine in a deep and passionate kiss. Our lips just seem to mold together in perfect harmony. I thread my hands through his gorgeous blonde locks and can feel him threading his fingers through my curly brown locks as well.

“Is that what you what you wanted to talk to me about the other day?” I asked him.

He looks at me and nods his head.

“I wanted to tell you that I was gay too but you never gave me the chance, you ran away and you wouldn’t let me talk to you and then when you confessed your love for me today I was too shocked to stop you because I never thought that you would love me like I have loved you,” he confesses to me.

All these years we have been hiding our love for each other and it took me almost dying for us to both realize it.

I stroked Niall’s hair some more and kissed his head a couple of times. He cuddles closer to me, our legs becoming tangle with one another. Our hands come together and our fingers interlace. It feels absolutely magical.

I think back to the first time that I met Niall, and I may not have known what love was at five years old,  but I’m pretty sure that it was love at first sight.

I can hear the storm dissipating and the sun finally peers through the sky for the first time in days. Niall looks at me and smiles, his warm and sunny smile and I begin to think: Maybe that person was right, never miss an opportunity to tell someone how you feel because sometimes, it just might work out in you favor.


End file.
